The Trouble with Prophecies
by Dancing in the Storm
Summary: Pre HBP...When Ginny goes to the North Tower she hears a startling prophecy. Story better than summary. Ew, my first fic. Advice needed Review!


**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own a thing. If I did, Ginny and Draco would be together by now and the Dark Lord Moldy-Shorts would be turning in his grave while listening to Hilary Duff.

**A/N: I decided to fix up the first chapter because I decided it wasn't good enough. Thanks to all those that reviewed, your input is valued.**

**The Trouble with Prophecies**

Ginny ran swiftly away from the musty, humid interior of North Tower, visibly shaken and shocked. Even though she was getting a stitch in her side and had trouble drawing a breath, she never slowed. She had to put as much distance as she could between the North Tower and herself. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She mentally screamed in denial, but her mind squashed all hope that it was an elaborate prank, because Seers were never wrong. It was known that all of the prophecies that had been made came true one way or another. Besides, it seemed like Trelawney did have a drop of Seer's blood in her veins. She ran down the dark, dimly lit Hogwarts corridors. Various paintings called out to her, trying to find out what was wrong. Her breathing was erratic and uneven as she tried to stop the stream of memories that flew through her head.

FLASHBACK

_Ginny walked confidently into the North Tower. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she surveyed the room. The fire was to hot, and it was already making her feel sleepy and less alert. The heavy musty scent of frankincense did nothing to help her clear her head. She hoped that Trelawney would not keep her for long. She searched the room for her Divination Professor and sighed in annoyance; she was snoozing in a soft armchair, with a half empty bottle of sherry tipped precariously in her heavily jeweled hand. It was tacky jewelry too, she noticed as she nodded to herself. All of these signs pointed to a boring, full of annoyance visit with Trelawney. _

"_Professor, you wanted to see me?" she asked, mentally rolling her eyes at her misfortune of having to deal with Trelawney, who was obviously a fake. Trelawney started; snorting slightly as she shook herself awake. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She couldn't wait to tell Ron about this mishap. As Trelawney blearily rubbed her eyes and tried to be more alert, she caught sight of the sherry bottle and tried to put it in the armchair. The sherry spilled all over Trelawney and the chair, and as much as she wanted to laugh Ginny held back the urge and offered to help._

"_Professor, are you okay? Would you like some help with that?" she asked, with a wave of her wand and an incantation. "Evanesco," the sherry disappeared and the stains were removed from the chair and Trelawney's clothes._

"_Dear, You mustn't tell anyone or else Professor Trelawney will get in trouble, she will." Trelawney tried to tell her. Ginny winced as her professor's referred to herself in the third-person. Fred and George always told her that people who referred to themselves in the third person were a) nutters; completely off their rockers, or b) loners that were in serious need of friends…_

"_I won't tell a soul, Professor. Now what was it that needed your skills?" Ginny reassured her. Trelawney brightened considerably at the reassurance and the flattery. She made her voice regain the mystical quality that she usually spoke with._

"_Yes, dear, I had Seen that your aura was clouded and that a trip to the North Tower and a tea leaves reading would cleanse it." Trelawney said with great dignity. Ginny disguised a snort of disbelief as a cough. Of course, out of all the days that Trelawney could have picked to annoy the hell out of her, she had to pick the one day where Ginny actually had things to do, She had to prepare for a date with Dean Thomas, not to mention the 12-inch essay that Snape had assigned just because Colin had decided to add chopped mandrakes root to his potion instead of powdered mandrakes root…_

_Ginny sighed, of all the days… _

"_Is something wrong dear?" Trelawney asked. _

"_Oh no, it's just that since my aura is so…er…clouded I just had a thought that Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil could try to help me to clear it, since they have so much potential as a Seer. It would be great practice for them; with your tutelage they could become full-fledged Seers." Ginny recovered quickly._

"_Well, that's a wonderful idea! You may go, and let me know if you ever need your aura cleansed." Ginny congratulated herself on her quick thinking and on her acting skills. As she turned to leave Professor Trelawney caught her arm in a vice-like grip._

"_Professor what's—"_

"_The Elements will clash…they will not leave the fox the same…hair like blood and eyes like a spice…her life will change…The Dragon will be the key… Emotions will cause the imbalance… The imbalance will unleash the fury of the Elements..." Trelawney spoke with a hoarse, deep and throaty voice that was quite unlike her usual high, mystical quality. It terrified Ginny, she didn't know what was wrong and her arm was starting to lose feeling as Trelawney's hand cut off the circulation. All of a sudden, she let go and Ginny stumbled away from her, her face pale and her hands shaking._

"_Dear, are you still here, I thought you would have left by now, are you sure you don't need me to do a reading?"_

"_N-no Professor, I-I-I'm fine." __Ginny stuttered. She turned and ran out of the room._

"_Remember dear, mum's the word about the sherry!" was the last thing she heard._

_End FLASHBACK_

Ginny pondered what she had done to deserve this; it was all too much for one sixteen-year-old girl to handle. _Stupid Trelawney, stupid prophecy, stupid aura that needed cleansing, _she ranted mentally, _why is it always me, is it because I kicked Filch's stupid cat? She had it coming; I mean I was just going to the kitchens; sure it was past midnight but still…_She tried to stop thinking. She had to figure this out or else the gods wouldn't have let her see this vision. After all, why else would Trelawney spout off random phrases? No. It was Fate, and by the gods, Ginny would find out what it meant if it was the last thing to do.

Ginny skidded to a stop when she realized she had just passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. She walked back, and took a deep breath and tried to calm her heat which was still beating uncontrollably before giving the password ("Knallytrangles.") She walked in and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. She looked around the room, feeling safe and calming down. She was in her second home. The cheery fire, the gold and scarlet carpets, the overstuffed armchairs, and the familiar staircases. The room was full of happy, talking people; and their joyful undertones soothed her and made her feel safe. Nothing could happen to her here.

"Hey Ginny! What did Trelawney want?" Ron asked her.

Ginny grinned a slightly nervous grin. She was calming down and her racing pulse slowed down. Her big brother was here, no matter how annoying or how overprotective he was, he was a third of the Dream Team and that made her feel all the more safe. Harry was here too, and Hermione. The Golden Trio, The Gleesome Threesome, whatever you wanted to call them she felt safe with them, and even though they left her out of so many adventures she trusted them, they were her heroes. Contrary to popular belief, Ginny didn't like Harry anymore, he was just another brother. Part of the Weasleys. Besides, it would be weird around him if she kept blushing, knocking things over, and stuttering whenever he was near. He would always have a place in her heart though.

"Just to read my tea leaves and the usual crap. I mean, gods, why doesn't she give it up? Everybody knows she's a fake." Ginny informed them. Hermione snorted. Everyone knew how much Hermione loathed Trelawney.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Lavender and Parvati for years. Honestly, they worship the ground she walks on…" Ginny gave a forced laugh.

"Anybody know where Dean is?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think he's over by the fire place with Seamus," Harry answered, "why?"

"I have to cancel our date for the next Hogsmeade trip, Trelawney conned me into doing some shit with her that day. I mean _really_ how are you supposed to refuse a professor?" Ginny lied. Fred and George told her that she always had been a convincing actress. They once said that she could fool Dumbledore if she tried, but she never would lie to him, he was a surrogate father to her, especially after her first year. He was so kind to her, so kind to everyone.

"Good luck and try not to have more than two cups of tea, I think she spikes it…" Ron told her. Ginny grinned.

"I bet she does, do you know what she was doing when I went there? She was _sleeping_ with a bottle of sherry in her hand!"

"I won't. Toodles," Ginny walked away feeling stronger and sure that most of the colour was back in her face.

Surprisingly, Ginny found it easy to tell Dean that she couldn't make it. He was so understanding. _Good boyfriend, _Ginny thought _go so I can do some research. _He offered to stay behind with her, but she quickly flattened the idea, telling him at least one of them could have fun. He started to protest, but all that she had to do was describe the various heinous and boring acts that Trelawney was going to make her do, and the look on his face convinced her that she had him. She told him that it would take all day, and not to worry.

She faked a yawn. Ginny excused herself and stumbled off to bed. She was going to wake up early. It was going to be a long day. She changed in to pajamas and barely had time to get into bed before the blackness of sleep took over her.

Here's the First Chapter. Hope you like! REVIEW!

Elementalflame


End file.
